


You're Supposed to Do These Things Gradually

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from my Tumblr.</p><p>"Virgin Weiss seeing Yang naked for the first time and just passing out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Supposed to Do These Things Gradually

Yang swallowed as she entered the room, wearing only in a form-fitting robe. The room was lit entirely by candles, the wavering light illuminating Weiss’ face. 

She sat on the bed, wearing a powder-blue robe of her own and looking almost as nervous as Yang felt. 

“Hey.” Yang offered. 

“Hey.” Weiss replied, patting the spot beside her. 

Yang crossed the room quickly, sitting far enough away to avoid touching the heiress. Se let out a shaky laugh. “Are we being stupid? I mean… even Ruby and Blake have-” 

Weiss cut her off with a laugh of her own. “Maybe we are…” She turned to Yang, biting her lip. “I mean… we’ve done everything but that… We can handle it, right?” 

Yang nodded. “Yeah, we can. There’s no one I’d rather my… you know.. first time be with than you.”

Weiss swallowed. “I feel the same way.” She reached an arm out slowly, bringing it around Yang’s shoulder and pulling her close. “I love you.” 

Yang turned, wrapping her arms around Weiss’ stomach. “I love you too. So….” There was an audible gulp. “Are we really going to…” She clenched her eyes shut, and continued on in a mousy tone devoid if her usual confidence..“Have sex?” 

Weiss took a deep breath, then let it out in a long sigh. “If you think you’re ready… then I am too.”

Yang stood suddenly, undoing her robe but holding it closed. “If you’re sure… Then we should just get this out of the way? Right?”

Weiss nodded, her eyes fixated on the little line of skin she could see. “R-right.” 

Yang took a deep breath,closed her eyes, and let the robe drop off her shoulders.

It hit the ground, and she stood there, waiting for Weiss’ reaction. 

While, objectively, she knew that she had a great body that others would kill for, a part of her worried that Weiss would reject her, or laugh, or…  
  
When nearly a minute passed without Weiss saying anything, Yang opened her eyes. 

Weiss was laying face down on the bed. 

Yang rushed to her, grabbing her shoulder and shaking her slightly. “Weiss! Hey! What happened?”

Weiss eyes fluttered open. 

They looked Yang up and down for a moment.

And she let out a low sigh.  “Amazing.” 

Yang blinked. A million questions ran through her mind, ranging from ‘Did you seriously pass out because I was naked?’ to ‘Are you okay?’ to the simple-yet-effective ‘Weiss, what the fuck?’

Before she had a chance to say any of the excellent questions, Weiss shoved their lips together, slipping out of the robe as they kissed. 

The last coherent thought out of Yang’s mind for the next hour was ‘Her skin’s so soft…’


End file.
